Subtle Gift
by Springleigh
Summary: He had the power to completely break her at any given moment if he wanted to, but she trusted him not to, and he never did. - Just a bunch of fluffy gibberish.


**A/N**: I really don't know what this is, I just sort of started writing and this is what came out. A bunch of fluffy gibberish really. Not beta'd so ignore the mistakes if you can. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>A Subtle Gift<strong>

It was a chilly, rainy day in Seattle. Freddie's mother was out of town, and no, this time she wasn't at an aggressive parenting retreat. Instead she was enjoying, (well, trying to, seeing as she was spending a **_whole_** week away from her Freddie-Bear), a single mothers retreat in San Francisco. It took a lot of convincing on everyone's part, but eventually Marissa caved and decided leaving her son home for a week by himself wasn't that bad after all. That didn't stop her from preparing 21 home cooked meals, breakfast, lunch and dinner, for him though. Nor did it stop her from making sure Spencer _and_ Lewbert checked up on him_ at least_ four times a day. Surprisingly she had nothing to say about Sam.

They had been dating for six months, and although she was shocked and somewhat disappointed in Freddie's choice of girlfriend, Ms. Benson soon got used to the idea. Yes, Sam was a delinquent, yes Sam was obnoxious and straight forward, and yes, Sam found joy in physically tormenting her son, but despite all of that, she made her son happy. Deep down, Marissa knew someday she would have to accept the fact that Freddie was growing up. He wasn't her baby boy anymore, he was becoming a man. Someday she would have to let him make his own decisions.

Sam was with him when he said goodbye to his mother. Ms. Benson was a big, slobbery mess of tears. It made Sam's insides turn, but she put on her best pokerface and waited it out. And an hour of goodbyes later, she was gone.

Because it was summer vacation, the week was spent mostly sitting in his apartment watching movies, eating take out (because the 21 meals his mom had made were gone within the first two days), and visiting with Carly. Sam had only left once or twice, either to go home to let her mother know she wasn't dead, or to pick up another supply of fatcakes.

* * *

><p>The power had gone out while they were watching a movie and Sam, who was too impatient to wait for it to come back on, simply got up from the couch and dragged Freddie to bed. It was late and she was tired anyway. She rummaged through his drawers in the dark, the only light coming from the moon outside, and found an old galaxy wars t-shirt. Without a care, she striped from her clothing and slipped on the over sized shirt; leaving her in just his shirt and her boyshorts. The girl had no shame. She was one hundred percent comfortable in her own skin. He loved that about her.<p>

While she did her thing, Freddie slipped out of his jeans, pulled his shirt off and slid under the covers. Seconds later she did the same, wrapping herself in his embrace. She hid her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. Her leg draped over his, and their hands entwined on his chest. If one thing surprised him the most, it was that behind closed doors, Sam always felt the need to be close to him. As close as she could possibly get. He treasured the times like this, where he could just hold her and she'd let him. It was the only time they were mushy in their relationship. Outside these walls they were the same old Sam and Freddie. Bickering best friends in love.

She was the most fragile in his arms, because with him, her walls easily crumbled. It was her subtle gift to him. He could do what he wanted with it. He had the power to completely break her at any given moment if he wanted to, but she trusted him not to, and he never did.

He let his arm snake around her waist, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing small circles on her hip. They stayed silent for a while before Freddie spoke softly, "Do you love me?" Both had said it time and time again, but once in a while they'd bring it up. Sometimes they needed that added reassurance.

"Yeah." She replied, a simple answer, no question or doubt in her voice. She took the opportunity and mumbled against his neck, "Do you?"

"More than anything." He whispered, feeling her smile. She rubbed her nose against his neck and up his chin, leading her lips to his. A soft moan escaped as the kiss deepened slightly. It didn't last long before they pulled apart and resumed cuddling.

Their kisses never went far. Neither one of them really cared to think about taking it to the next level, but they did agree there would be no pressure. Well, Freddie did. Sam, on the other hand, threatened to castrate the boy if he ever made a move on her without her permission. Besides, it would happen when the time was right, and right now, they were perfectly content just holding each other through the night.

It was Sam's turn to break the silence, "Do you think it'll be like this forever?"

Her vulnerable whisper made him pull her closer, "What do you mean?"

She fiddled with his fingers, "You know, this." She motioned between them. "You think we'll always be this happy?"

Freddie knew she had her doubts. It wasn't a surprise to him. Her father walked out on her only years ago, she had every right to fear the worst. "I don't know.." He replied honestly, "It wont be perfect... We'll probably get into big fights, and hurt each other every once in a while," he played with a strand of hair that lay loose on her shoulder, "But at the end of the day if we love each other, I don't see why we can't always be like this."

Freddie could hear her breathe a sigh of relief, "Good."

A typical Sam reply.

They laid in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. A good fifteen minutes later, Sam spoke up.

"Hey nub?" She said quietly.

He chuckled at the name, and looked down at her, "Yeah, Puckett?"

She lifted her head, and her eyes sparkled as they looked in his, a cute little smirk formed on her face, "I want some ice cream."

He didn't say anything, just shook his head and smiled, "Vanilla or chocolate?"

Sam untangled herself from him, "Both?"

He should have figured. "Anything else, Princess?" He asked, heading for the door.

She maneuvered herself so she was on her knees at the edge of the bed, "Yeah, c'mere."

Freddie did as he was told, and he was happily surprised when she laced her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you," she smiled against his lips, before pulling away and getting back under the covers.

She heard him reply, "I love you, too," as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm sorry, I know I totally cut off right there. I told you it was just a bunch of fluffy gibberish. Maybe I'll write a sequel? Or add a chapter? I dunno. First fic, kinda sloppy, I'm aware.

R&R if you want, if not, oh well. :)


End file.
